


Wii(ll it) Fit Trainer 3: Fitness Femdomentals

by oofoe



Category: Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Contract Negotiation, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Sexercise, Teasing, Tony Hawk Mention, Yoga, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which the Wii Fit Trainer finally starts to assert herself. A commission.





	Wii(ll it) Fit Trainer 3: Fitness Femdomentals

“Phew, that was one heck of a work out! Now, let’s take a quick break, shall we?”

The game’s screen cut to a timer. ’Take A Breather! Stay Hydrated, See You In 5:00!’ it said, with the replaced shortly by a 4:59, followed by a 4:58, and so on, all to the tune of calming, nondescript music. The Wii Fit Trainer, now out of sight of the player, wiped the sweat from her brow and gave a deep exhale. An unseen stage hand brought her a bottle of water, which she greatly appreciated.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile, before quenching her thirst with a long drink. Cold, refreshing, just how she liked it. “That’s the stuff.” She was getting a little exhausted, but still felt ready to face the rest of her routine. She was more energized than usual, more chipper, and had a noticeably more sunny disposition across her soft, porcelain features.

She looked at the timer. Four minutes and thirty seconds until she was to begin the more intensive part of the day’s workout. That is, the part where she and some faceless, anonymous gentleman fucked for the educational benefit of the player, who would, ideally, be mimicking their actions with a partner of their own. She thought back to the last session of carnal exergaming that she was subjected to-- it was rough, it was demeaning, it was raunchy, it was not something was getting paid enough to deal with a second time. That was her opinion on the matter, and it was an opinion she made quite known to the people upstairs.

Soon after the last session had wrapped, she went up to-- well, the first thing she did was take a long, warm shower and think about what choices she’d made that had led her to this point in her career-- but after that she marched right on up to N⬤⬤⬤⬤⬤⬤⬤ HQ and made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that she would _not_ tolerate such an affair a second time. They, in response, made it clear that she was _contractually obligated_ to tolerate such an affair a second time, much to her chagrin.

So, her counterplay was something so devilish, she was somewhat ashamed to admit that she did it: Either they let _her_ choose what sexercises she perform in the next play session, or she leaks the next DLC characters for _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate._

Understandably, the execs weren’t happy with her threat. Unfortunately, they’d never considered that a _character_ in _Smash Bros._ would leak information about the game, so none of the roster had to sign any sort of NDA. Thus, they’d have no legal recourse in the event that Ms. Fit Trainer told the public that the final DLC character in the Fighter Pass was, in fact, Tony Hawk (of _Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater _fame).

Faced with the possibility of losing their big surprise reveals for this year’s Game Awards, they had no choice but to relent to her demands.

_That’s_ why she’s so chipper this fine day. She finally gets to be the one in charge, the one who chooses _which_ demeaning sex acts she’ll be subjected to. So she decided to go in a bit of a different direction than usual. Normally, the exercises were male-dominated, with the female partner (aka her) being, essentially, used as a living sex toy. Well that changed today. Today, she’d show the player something _wonderful_: A little something called ‘gentle femdom’.

A few minutes later, and the game resumed.

“Welcome back!” She gave a smile to the viewer, her even, serene voice as nice on the ears as ever. “Now it’s time for some more _intensive_ workouts. Make sure you have your partner ready…” As she spoke, her faceless, muscular companion emerged from off-screen, giving a slight wave to the camera as he did. “...because this is an exercise for two!”

Soon, he was on his back, legs spread, hands at his sides. His big, flaccid cock was visible for all to see.

She got down on her hands and knees, head hovering just above his exposed member. “Remember, the first thing to do is to make sure your partner is nice and hard. Follow my lead!” Without another word, she took his cock in her hand and lifted it, allowing her to more easily access the balls resting below it. The Trainer began to kiss them, gently and slowly, even lovingly, eliciting small shivers from her partner. Soon, his dick started to twitch, gradually growing harder and harder as she transitioned from simply kissing his nuts to tenderly sucking on them.

The slight moans she let out while she serviced his sack only hastened the rate at which his erection grew. Also helping to speed up the process was how she looked up at him with those lovely grey eyes, her cheeks hollowing out as she took an entire ball into her mouth. It didn’t take very long, a little under a minute, for him to reach full mast. She continued to suck and suck and suck on his balls like it was her favorite thing in the world for another half a minute or so, even taking both into her mouth at once, before finally letting them free with a loud, wet _slurp_.

By now, her hands had found themselves on his hips, holding them tight as she moved on to the next part of their warmup. She gave an exaggerated kiss to the midpoint of his ten inch shaft, complete with a loud “_Mwah_!”. A string of slobber left over from the ball-shining connected her lips to his rod as she moved away from it to speak. “Now,” she began, “we’re going to make sure his cock is nice and clean. After all, ladies, we deserve to get fucked by only the best, most _perfectly maintained_ dicks, right?”

The Trainer began to lick his length, starting at the point where his shaft met his sack and slowly trialing it upwards, along the penile raphe, coming up off the frenulum with a playful _flick_ of the tip of her tongue. She repeated this maneuver several times, while an animated, profile-view diagram showed a 2D depiction of the process. According to the label above the diagram, this was known as the ‘Popsicle Technique’.

Her partner was already in Heaven, and she was only just getting started. The licks were soon replaced by playful pecks with her lips up and down the shaft, eventually leading up to her placing her mouth over the head. “Remember,” she said before beginning, “don’t allow him to cum, ladies! He’s not allowed to feel release until you’ve been_ properly satisfied_!”

Despite having nearly a foot of saliva-slicked man meat to deal with, Trainer was a consummate professional to her (well trained) core, and her partner found himself feeling her lips on his balls again in an instant as she masterfully swallowed the entire length of his cock in a single descent. At the same time, one of her soft hands had shifted position from his hip to his crotch, her gentle fingers starting to lightly, playfully massage and knead his sack to complement her deepthroating.

A bar of some kind appeared at the top of the screen, filled to about sixty percent of its total length with red. As the Wii Fit Trainer, with blinding speed, plunged herself down onto that cock over and over again, all while fondling his already-pleasured nuts, the red segment of the bar grew, taking up more of the available space with each passing second. It seemed that it indicated his level of pleasure, and how close he was to reaching his climax.

The fellatory exercise, labelled by on-screen text as the ‘Horse Milker’, had grown loud and sloppy by the time the bar reached 80%. The Trainer’s blue top had quickly become darkened and stained with drool in the areas under her chin as spit trickled down from her cock worshipping and unto her chest. The constant, rhythmic _GLK GLK GLK GLK GLK _sound she made was almost comical as it was underscored by the game’s calm, relaxing soundtrack.

It was at 90% now. As if to punctuate this, the bubble of saliva that’d formed between her nostril and lip popped during her ninety-fifth trip down his manhood.

96%. She could feel him twitching against her throat, and his balls _churn _in her hands, filled to the brim with cum ready to be released into her stomach. She began to pepper the violent self-propelled deepthroating with periods of _lull_, which involved pausing for a second or two each time she reached the base of his cock. The reprieves his cock received from the stimulation were no less vulgar, however, as the quick, sharp sounds of her gagging against his knob were replaced with drawn out, wet _choking_ noises.

Her beautiful grey eyes still looked up at him, now bloodshot. 98%.

She gave his sack a slight, almost _taunting_ tug. 99%.

She pulled herself off his cock, leaving him there, just on the brink of explosion.

She turned to the camera. “Now it’s our turn, ladies!”

There was a gradient fade transition. His position hadn’t changed, but hers had: She now sat on his face, well-toned ass cheeks engulfing his mouth and nose through a tear in her pants that hadn’t been there before. “Remember to make sure your partner can properly breathe while you sit on their face.” She looked to him. “You okay down there?”

He gave a thumbs up. A check mark appeared on screen.

“Fantastic. Now then, start giving him commands. Every woman’s needs are different, so everyone should give their chair personalized instructions on what to do. If you’re not sure what works for you, though, feel free to just repeat after me.” She ground her lower half into his face. “Now, watch as my partner eats my pussy.”

He did as she said. His cock twitched, still struggling to cum but not quite being able to make it, as he began dutifully licking at her delicious cunt. If he wasn’t a nondescript, ill-defined anonymous humanoid that only existed so that the game would have somebody present to fuck the shit out of the Wii Fit Trainer, he’d probably _love_ her taste. It was strong, made stronger by the sweat from her previous exercises that day, and hit all the right taste buds to make any man go wild. Meanwhile, she had slid a hand up her shirt and to her breast, fondling it and tweaking her nipple as she felt his tongue explore her folds. It was two_ wonderful_ feelings that felt _incredible_ together, and she had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a loud, guttural moan.

She _really_ had to take control more often…

Soon, she found herself reaching the climax. She bit down on her lip, trying to stave off the approaching orgasm as best as she could. But, sadly, she was only human, and the ride eventually had to end.

“Aaaah, fuuuuck,” she groaned, grinding her cunt harder into his mouth as she felt that orgasmic sweet release shoot up her spine. She shuddered and gasped and spasmed against the face beneath her, as her toes curled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He was a _lot_ more proficient at this than she’d expected. Not that she was upset to be proven wrong.

After a short period of catching her breath, the Trainer looked back at the camera, expression as professional and polite as ever. “Remember, your partner may not be able to make you cum that fast, especially if this is your first time together. Make sure they learn your preferences and what makes you tick through repeat sessions, to improve your time. Ladies, once you cum, press the _A_ button on your Wii Remote to continue to the next stage of the exercise.”

A prompt with the instructions appeared on screen. After another minute or so, a shaky hand on the other side of the fourth wall pressed the A button.

The Trainer gave a thumbs up. “Fantastic! Keep it up!”

The screen once again gradient faded to her and her partner in a different position. Now, he was on his knees behind her, and she was crouching, ass pointing towards him.

“Follow along with me, okay?”

The speech no longer came from her mouth, instead coming from the voiceover. “Starting from a crouched position,” it said, “extend one leg back and the opposite arm forward, and hold.” As the voice gave the instructions, she did as they said, demonstrating the proper positioning for the viewer. “Arm and leg lifts like this are excellent for training your abdominal and back muscles!”

“Next,” continued her voice, “it’s your partner’s turn to get into position. You should already have your crotch out and ready, and so should they. Have your partner carefully line up their cock with your pussy…” He did as commanded. “...and grab your raised leg, wherever is most comfortable. Next, try to keep your arm up as they fuck you non-stop until they cum.”

Easier said than done, certainly, but WFT was nothing if not professional.

And, like a true professional, she resisted the urge to release a string of extremely pleasured expletives as her faceless male companion started thrusting into her with full force from the start, pounding her tight, sweaty cunt with the intensity of a jackhammer. She could feel the tip hitting her cervix with every stroke, and his huge, spit-soaked balls slapping against her pelvis. It felt so good and so _strong_ that of _course_ her first instinct was to scream “Oh god, yes, fuck me just like that!” But, as I said, she’s professional. Thus, she settled for groaning out a throaty, reverent “Ohhhh, g-goodness, you’re p-pretty good!”

He raised his hand to slap her ass, but was cut off by her voiceover before he could. “Remember ladies, you’re in charge. If he gets too uppity, he doesn’t get to cum today!” A red X flashed over him on the screen, leading to him sheepishly lowering his hand. _Maybe next time…_

This continued for a while, the two of them panting and grunting and sweating and mixing fluids like a pair of passionate animals. The whole time, Wii Fit Trainer was keeping her arm completely level, showing just what a steady regiment of diet and exercise could do for a person’s upper body. It was inspiring, frankly.

“Ahn, ahh, hhaaaah fuck, fuck, yes, don’t stop,” she muttered, under her breath, as if trying to not let the viewer hear her. Unfortunately for her, there were more exercises to be shown off.

Well, not ‘unfortunate’, per se, but the pause, no matter how short, that’d come from switching positions was _certainly_ inconvenient for her.

“Next,” the voiceover interrupted, catching her off guard. It was clear that, despite being in her voice, she had no control over when it came on or what it said, and she seemed _quite_ frustrated with it. “Have your partner lay on his back once more.”

The screen transitioned again, now showing the man laying on his back while Wii Fit Trainer squatted just above his throbbing cock, lining it up perfectly with her cunt, facing away from him. “Line yourself up for the smoothest insertion possible,” the voice said. WFT was way ahead of it. “Then, whenever you’re ready, drop down and take it all.”

And so, she did.

A surge of energy shot up her spine like it was a tuning fork for pleasure. That dick was hitting _all_ the right spots in this position. God, she loved reverse cowgirl. Steadying herself by putting her hands on the floor, she started to bounce up and down, over and over again on top of his perfect dick.

“J-J-Juuuuust right,” she moaned. The porcelain-skinned beauty couldn’t help but shudder as she repeatedly battered her G-Spot with the man’s ramrod. Having already been brought close to the edge from their last ‘exercise’, this one was doing the job much more effectively. She’d estimated before they’d begun that she’d probably last ten minutes, maybe fifteen, as soon as they started properly fucking. She’s miscalculated.

She was going to cum any second.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she breathed, starting to stain the mat beneath them with her cunt juices.

The voiceover chimed in. “That’s it, feel the burn!”

“I f-f-feel it so deep,” WFT said. It didn’t seem to actually be in response to the voice-- in fact, nothing in the world seemed to register to her at all, except for the cock she was riding like her life depended on it.

The man’s bar was nearly full again, and it couldn’t have come at a better time. The voiceover was saying something again, but it was completely drowned out by the mix of wet, loud slapping as the Trainer slammed her beautifully toned ass into her partner’s crotch over and over, and her pleasured, loud, decidedly not ladylike moaning and groaning and swearing. Her bar, it seemed, was also reaching its end.

And then, with a final powerful, quick descent of her ass towards his pelvis, it happened. Simultaneously, they came. She could feel his dick throb and swell in the instant before it began to spew pent up reproductive fluid right into her womb. At the same time, he could feel her insides spasming and contracting around his length like she was trying to _wring_ the jizz out of him (and in a way, she _was _trying to do that), and he instinctively reached out to slap her ass. He couldn’t help himself… who among us _could_, really?

She didn’t seem to mind, however. So caught up was she in the throes of orgasm that she hardly seemed to notice, only continuing to squirt across the floor in ‘response’ to his transgression.

Eventually, the climax died down… but the fucking didn’t, for whatever reason. Even as the voiceover congratulated the viewer on a well done workout, the Trainer and her friend just kept going at it like Rabbits. As the screen began to fade, they were switching into a 69. It’s like they’d forgotten why they were fucking in the first place.

She loved being in charge. She had to have this appended to her contract… she wanted to do this again, as _soon_ as possible. And next time, she’d try to be a _bit_ less gentle...


End file.
